


Musical Studies

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gotta love them!, M/M, Pianoman, Tyrus - Freeform, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Cyrus officially hated high school. The classes themselves were fine and all, but he was alone almost all day. He only had one class with Buffy and another one with Jonah. Surprisingly, he had one with Amber, but that’s only because he was in advanced Spanish. He was just looking forward to his lunch period now, because he knew at least Marty would be with him, and he still had to do the “best friend intimidation” tactic...though he was sure it was going to be the other way around...but he did miss Andi during school hours. Though he’d see her on the weekends and everything, he still wished he had at least one period with her.  Maybe study hall will change his mind?





	Musical Studies

Cyrus officially hated high school. The classes themselves were fine and all, but he was alone almost all day. He only had one class with Buffy and another one with Jonah. Surprisingly, he had one with Amber, but that’s only because he was in advanced Spanish. He was just looking forward to his lunch period now, because he knew at least Marty would be with him, and he still had to do the “best friend intimidation” tactic...though he was sure it was going to be the other way around...but he did miss Andi during school hours. Though he’d see her on the weekends and everything, he still wished he had at least one period with her. 

He sighed again as he walked by the music hallway on his way to study hall. All he had to do was check in and then he had free reign to go wherever he needed to go. He signed his name at the door and was about to head to the library when he heard the opening chords to “Born this Way” come out of one of the rehearsal rooms.

He slowly made his way there and cracked open the door and smiled when he saw a familiar tuft of blonde hair sitting on the piano bench. He made hi way over and sat next to the tall boy. “That’s a nice song. What do you play when you need to relax?”

T.J. laughed a little and then played an instrumental version of Cyrus’s swing and slide songs. 

“I did not expect you to have an answer to that,” he laughed a little. “What are you doing here?”

“I have study hall. And you?”

“Also Study Hall,” Cyrus said. “Which is officially my new favorite subject.”

“Oh? And why is that?” T.J. said, smirking.

“Because my boyfriend happens to be in the same study hall as me.”

“Boyfriend? Sounds gay.” Cyrus laughed and lightly punched T.J.’s shoulder.

“What can I say? I’m pretty damn gay.”

“Good thing I’m pretty gay too,” he said and leaned in, kissing Cyrus. His heart fluttered as he kissed T.J. back, putting his arm around his neck to pull him close. “So...you never told me what brought you in here.” 

“You were playing the song from Andi’s party,” he said. “From the day we got together.”

“The day I finally got enough courage to tell you I was gay and that I liked you?”

“Yup, and when I finally told you that I was gay and liked you...which Buffy said ‘Finally you two idiots got together!’ The instant you left.”

T.J. laughed, his nose crinkling slightly when he did. “Was it that obvious?”

“Apparently to Andi and Buffy. Jonah didn’t notice it...but then again Jonah is Jonah…” Cyrus said.

“Well...he’s a lot of fun to hang out with. Marty and I hang out with him all the time, being dumb shits.”

“Well...boys will be boys...as long as you guys aren’t creeps or doing anything borderline criminal.”

“We did get kicked out of a Wal-Mart once….”

“How did you get kicked out of a Wal-Mart?”

“We made a prank video over the summer. We wore red shirts and khaki pants, custom made name tags, and welcomed people to Target.” 

Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, at least you guys weren’t destroying anything. This was just actual dumbassery.”

“It was funny! Do you know how many old ladies we confused? We ended up paying for half of their carts if we fucked with them too much.”

“And that’s the caring boyfriend I know,” Cyrus said. T.J. smiled and started riffing on the keys, playing a funky tune and Cyrus bopped his head along to the music. “How long did it take you to learn all this?”

“I’ve been playing since I could walk,” he said, still playing, but pressing on a pedal to make it softer so that they could talk at a normal volume. “But most people can learn a few simple songs in maybe a couple of weeks with enough practice? It’s a relatively simple instrument.”

Cyrus nodded, looking at how effortless T.J.’s fingers moved over the keys. “Can you teach me something?”

“Teach you?”

“Yeah...teach me piano?”

T.J. looked at him. “Are you just looking for an excuse for me to put my hands on top of yours?”

“No! Though….I wouldn’t object to that teaching method,” he said. “I would just love to play some music. Maybe we could even play together…” 

T.J. smiled. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be a good teacher...you’d be better off with my mom…”

“But I can’t flirt with my teacher if I learn with your mom,” he teased. 

“Alright...I’ll teach you,” he said. “Do you know how to read music?”

Cyrus thought. “Is it too hard?”

“Not really, it’s just looking at where a dot is placed on a bunch of lines, and the type of dot it is tells you how long to hold the note for. And then on the keys…” he took Cyrus’s hand and placed it on the piano. “Your thumb is on middle C. Then it’s D E F G A B and goes to C again, and the same but in the opposite direction.”

“So do the alphabet up to G all the way across?” Cyrus said, looking at it. 

“Yeah..,pretty much. And…” he pulled out his iPad from his bag and brought up a music app, showing Cyrus all the different notes and where they lay, explaining them, and then explaining the different types of notes and their durations. 

“What’s that long squiggle over there?”

“It means I press down on this pedal when I play.” He removed the pedal that muted the piano and pressed down on the other, playing a beautiful selection of music and let it mix in the air, lingering long after his hands left the keys. 

“Okay,” Cyrus said. “That was beautiful! Why doesn’t every song have that?!” 

“Sometimes you wanna be snappy, and jazzy.” He started playing an upbeat jazzy tune full of short yet powerful notes, and bopping his head along to it. “Not everything has to be a symphony.”

“You could play rock on this, couldn’t you?” Cyrus asked. 

“Easily,” He smiled and started playing “Johnny B Goode” on the keys. 

“Okay, you’re way too good at this,” Cyrus said. 

“Almost two decades of practice, Underdog,” he said back. “How about a simple song to start off?” He took the iPad and looked through some pre-downloaded sheet music until he smiled and settled on one. “Here.”

“Let it Be?” Cyrus asked. “I thought you would teach me something like Happy Birthday.”

“I want to teach you something fun to start,” he said. “There’s only so many times you can play happy birthday without getting sick of it, and of me.”

“I’d play happy birthday a million times if you taught it to me.”

“Okay, maybe I’m the one who doesn’t want to get sick of it,” he chuckled. “Alright, try reading the music, and I’ll help you along.”

Cyrus, as T.J. expected, was able to pick up learning how to read music and memorize the placement of the notes on the keyboard fairly easily, but he kept getting stuck when actually playing it. It was like Cyrus was afraid of moving his hands. T.J. took his hands after a while and pulled them off the keyboard. “Okay, we’re going to do a short exercise,” he said. “Play this as wrong as you possibly can.”

“What?” 

“No music, just chaos, or even the music, but wrong, like this.” T.J. put his hands on the piano, but then shifted them three notes over and played what could possibly be considered “Let It Be” if it was played on another planet. “Now you.”

Cyrus looked around weirdly and started keysmashing. “Okay, why did you have me do that?” 

T.J. looked around like he was worried. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Okay...good….” 

“Teej?”

“No black holes from space opened up in the room to kill us.”

Cyrus shoved him over. “Why would you say that?!” 

“Because now you know there’s nothing to be afraid of by messing up your playing,” he said. “Just loosen up, and play.”

Cyrus looked down on the keys. “I just want to learn it properly.”

“Then play, and when you feel a mistake, learn where the mistake was,and don’t do it again.”

Cyrus nodded and kept playing little by little, and he kept practicing the first part over and over, starting to loosen up. T.J. smiled. “Now you’re looking like you’re in your element.” He said. 

“I’m not there yet,” Cyrus admitted. “But this is nice...and maybe I’ll be able to play with you when I’m better.” 

T.J. adjusted himself and set himself up a few octaves higher than Cyrus and started playing, matching his boyfriend’s speed. “No need to wait. Music isn’t just about being good, it’s about enjoying yourself.”

“You enjoy playing so far below your level?” Cyrus asked, looking at his hands as they clumsily moved around trying to find the right notes. 

“I enjoy playing with someone that knows exactly how to make me feel better when I need it, sees the good in me before anyone else did, and likes me for who I am so much, he’s willing to kiss me in public.”

“I’m not willing to kiss you in public,” Cyrus said, and T.J.’s hands stilled a little. “I live for it. Public, private, where ever. You’re my person Thelonious.”

T.J. smiled and kissed him again. “You’re my person too, Cyrus.”


End file.
